villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roberon
Roberon is the main antagonist of the animated series Robotman and Friends. He was voiced by Frank Welker. History Nothing is known of Roberon's past, beyond that he comes from the Land of Shadows. Despite being a robot, he isn't from Robot Land, as he doesn't know how to get there, and, upon arriving, behaves as though he this is his first time laying eyes on it. In his home dimension, he lives in a gigantic palace designed to resemble an enormous pipe organ. For whatever reason, Roberon hates music above all else. At least certain kinds, particularly the sort intended to inspire joy and good feelings in others. Hearing it causes him extreme physical pain and weakens him to the point of reducing him to nothingness, although he is apparently incapable of being destroyed, since despite once being literally shrunk out of existence by the power of Robotman's music, he soon returned, implying that instead of dying he was merely returned to the Land of Shadows. He is first seen chasing Robotman and his friends Stellar, Oops and Lint in the human world, but he lost them after they were found by a young boy named Michael and his uncle, an inventor named Thomas Cooper, whose love recharged their batteries. In the hopes of forcing his enemies out into the open where he could get them, Roberon used his mind controlling powers to turn Michaels other uncle, Charles, and Charles' wife Helen, who owned the house Michael and Thomas lived in. Under Roberon's influence, they demanded rent by that night or they'd evict the pair, leaving the robots unprotected. When Robotman and his friends started performing chores to help raise money to pay the rent, Roberon used his mind control powers on Oops, kidnapping him. However he was rescued when Roberon lost his concentration thanks to one of Thomas' musical inventions. Furthering his plans, Roberon destroyed a clock, and told Charles and Helen to blame it on Robotman and the others, turning the town against them. They fled to the forest, where Roberon had initially been pursuing them. He had Charles and Helen drive him there, and the three confronted the robots, with Roberon threatening to destroy them. Suddenly Lint appeared with Michael and Thomas, loudly blowing a horn. The music drove Roberon away, breaking his concentration again, freeing Charles and Helen from his thrall. Robotman chased Roberon down and repeatedly played music into him until he shrank and disappeared, vowing to return. Ever since then, everyone avoided the woods for fear of his return, and, despite being apparently gone, the forest was considered Roberon's domain in the human world. It turned out their fears were well-founded, for Roberon soon regained his strength and returned from the Land of Shadows, this time with his henchman Sound-Off. With Sound-Off to block out his enemies' music, he boasted, Robotman would be helpless against him. Although the woods were declared off limits, Michael went into them to retrieve a kite. Roberon destroyed the kite, and opened a portal to the Land of Shadows, sucking Michael partially into it, demanding that Thomas bring the robots. When Robotman and his friends arrived, Roberon demanded they surrender to him or else he'd fully suck Michael through the portal. Their music failed to hurt him due to Sound-Off covering his ears. However, Robotman and Stellar got an idea for how to defeat him when an angry Oops threw a bag of blackboard erasers at him and Sound-Off. Using the erasers, the two robots clapped them together, causing Roberon to cough from the cloud of chalk dust and drop his magic flute, the source of his powers. Robotman caught it, and the heroes escaped with it. An enraged Roberon sent Sound-Off to get it back. He succeeded, and Roberon trapped Stellar and Oops inside magic bubbles, then took them to the woods where he planned to trap them in a cave and seal it up. Robotman arrived, and Roberon almost crushed him with a huge boulder. Michael knocked him out of the way and an angry Roberon zapped him with his eye lasers, mortally wounding him. Thomas' robot dog, Bleep, knocked Sound-Off off of Roberon's shoulders, leaving him vulnerable to the robots' music, and so he ran away. However, in order to save Michael's life, the robots decided to take him Robot Land, and Roberon and Sound-Off followed them. Using a vehicle called a Loundsounder, Roberon quickly rounded up the entire population of Robot Land, except for Robotman and his friends. They pretended to surrender, and when Roberon landed and got out of the vehicle to come and get them, they doubled back and got inside. They freed the prisoners and then used the Loundsounder's loudspeaker (which Roberon had used to announce his demands) to attack Roberon with their music. Even Sound-Off couldn't block out the music because his boss had made the loudspeakers too powerful. Fleeing, the two fell into a canyon where the heroes' music echoed off of the rock walls, driving them mad and trapping them there, presumably forever. Powers and Abilities Roberon had a variety of powers. Like all robots, he was capable of flight using the rotating propeller on top of his head. He could fire lasers from his eyes, which performed a variety of functions, usually destructive ones. He was also extremely strong-willed and capable of using his hypnotic gaze to take over the minds of humans as well as other robots, and even animals. He was capable of teleporting, and of opening portals between the human world and the Land of Shadows. His flute was the source of his powers. However, even without it, he was still very powerful and capable of flight and of appearing and disappearing at will. It is unknown why a villain who hated music possessed music-based powers, however, whereas his enemies' music (the kind which caused him such agony) was cheerful and upbeat, the music Roberon played on his flute was atonal and melancholy. He was also shown producing "evil" musical notes from his lair in the Land of Shadows. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupting Influence